Frozen Fists
by Lady-san15
Summary: Meian is Neo-Anarctica's Gundam Fighter. After running into Schwartz multiple times he asks her to help Domon in his fight aganist the Dark Gundam. Will she help? Or will her cold heart get in the way? R&R...1st G-Gundam fic...BE NICE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I don't own G-Gundam.but I wish I did.I'd be rollin in dough. But.I do own Meian and a few other characters in the story.sooooo.uhhhhhh.I dunno.R&R.AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!! (1st Gundam story so be nice ^^'''')  
  
Slowly she brought her hands up and began punching. The cold artic winds blowing against her already pale face. She let her hair hang down her black, blowing in the wind. Her punches began to become more rapid and harder. "Never give up.do not let anything effect you." She told herself. She slowly came to a stop and looked out over the mountain. Nowadays, it seems like it was the only thing she would do. climb to the top of the mountain, and train until she was dragged back to her colony. The tireless fighter began her training again. "Can't take to much time to rest.just keep going." She said. "Meian! Come back to the colony!" Someone ordered her, from a helicopter above. She looked up and flipped the person off. "No.leave me alone.can you imbeciles see that I am training?" "Orders from the general! He said you'll catch immonia out here!" Meian looked at her attire. "So what? Shorts and a sports bra? A lil cold ain't gonna kill me. Tell him I said fuck off.I refuse to go back at this time." Was her response. "Men! Aim weapons at her!" The lieutenant ordered. She looked up at them and saw a few people poke their heads out the copter and aims guns at her. "Your only making this hard on yourself Miss Hitohimo." He said. "Aim your weapons and shoot." She said, stopping and turning to them. "What?! You can't expect us to do that?!" Someone said. "Shoot.but don't kill her." The lieutenant said. "Aim! Ready?! Fire!!!!" Another person said. They shot at Meian while she looked at them and dodged every bullet. "Oh come on! You can do better!" She said, laughing. They looked in awe and anger as she dodged each bullet. Filled with anger they began to shoot at her again, this time to kill. "Hmmmm.want to kill me now? Alright." She said, jumping up high in the air. She channeled all her energy and formed a blast. "What the-?!" They were cut short by the blast hitting them and caused the helicopter to explode. Meian landed elegantly on the ground and stood up. "Good day of training I must say.very good." She said, and ran at top speed down the snow-capped mountain. 


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I don't own G-Gundam..but I wish I did..I'd be rollin in dough. But..I do own Meian, the Silhouette Gundam, and a few other characters in the story..sooooo..uhhhhhh..I dunno.R&R.AND NO FLAMES!!!!!!! (1st Gundam story so be nice ^^'''')  
  
"Gundam fight ready?!" Naruku shouted. "GO!!!" Meian replied. The battle for Neo Antarctica's contender in the 13th Annual Gundam Battle was underway. "Fight Meian! Fight!!!" Her father shouted. "I can't listen to him..I must fight this battle with a clear head.." Meian said. "Arctic Shock!" Her opponent attacked. "His special move! But why so early in the battle?" The people wondered. "I must end this quickly..Silhouette Gundam is too strong and I won't be able to hold out.." Naruku said to himself. The attack hit Meian's Gundam, slowly causing it to freeze. "Great..my Gundam's freezing over." She said, sarcastically. "Meian?! What are you doing in there?!" General Hitohimo yelled again. "Might as well end this now before my whole Gundam freezes over.." She said, forming her glaive. She began twirling it around, and soon the sky began to darken and thunder clapped. "SHADOW STALKER!!!" She shouted. The entire area went black and some people screamed. Soon the area became brighter, and when the crowd looked up, they saw Arctic Gundam's arms, legs, and head fall to the ground, with Silhouette Gundam, crouched down, glaive in hand, and wings out. The crowd roared with cheer. "And the winner is Meian Hitohimo and the Silhouette Gundam!!!" The announcer said as the Gundam raised and Meian appeared in its hand. The cheers increased. Meian looked down and smiled some. She jumped down from her Gundam and walked toward her station. "Meian Hitohimo.." Someone said. "Schwartz Brooder.." (I dunno of that's how its spelled) She said, throwing a punch behind her with him catching it. Her father ran up to her but made a face when he saw Schwartz. "Ah..General Hitohimo..nice to see you again." Schwartz said. "Get the hell away from my daughter.." The general growled. "Enough father! I can make my own decisions!" Meian said, glaring at him. "Good battle Meian..a little quick though." Schwartz said. "I'd have to agree. Your mother would be proud if she saw you.." Her father said patting her shoulder. She looked down at the necklace her mother gave her. "Yeah..she woulda been.." The images of her mother being rushed to the hospital after what would be her final Gundam fight, and what she told Meian. "Carry on in my name now..never forget what I taught you..and that I will always love you.." Then she used her last strength to give Meian her necklace. "Davis! Run a full test on Silhouette Gundam and fix any errors on it before I leave!" Meian commanded. "Yes ma'am!" He responded. "Leave?! Where are you going?" General Hitohimo asked. "To fight..I want my Gundam to be in top condition before I leave. Davis, you will also be coming with me." She said. "What about me?" He said. "I will see you at the finals. Davis knows my Gundam better then you so he will come." She replied. "But-" "I am damn the Gundam fighter, father! I make the decisions when it comes to this field." After Meian packed her clothes, she walked to her mother's grave. She ran her fingers across the tombstone and read what it said, "Here lays Nicolae Hitohimo. Caring Wife, Loving Mother, and Top Gundam Fighter." She laid a dozen red and white roses on her grave and said, "Yes..you were a top Gundam fighter..I will continue to fight in your honor. Every battle I win will be for you!" "You loved her very much didn't you.." Schwartz asked, walking behind her. "Yeah. Everything I know about Gundams came from her.." She said, facing him. "Well I must be going. Davis is probably finished by now. See ya when I see ya Schwartz.." She said, running past him. Meian walked to her Gundam storage, and looked up at Davis working on her Gundam. "Hey Davis! Is it finished yet?" Meian called up to him. "No Miss Hitohimo but I'm almost done." He said. "I told you, you can call me Meian! You don't have to address me as 'ma'am' or 'Miss Hitohimo'!" She said. "Well I'm done now Miss-I mean Meian." He said walking down to her. Davis is Meian's Gundam Manager. Even though he's 2 years older then her, he prefers to call her 'Miss'. He enrolled in the army but took a liking to Meian's Gundam, and her. "Have you visited you mother's grave yet?" He asked her. "Yeah.." She said, twirling the little crescent moon necklace. "Well I already packed, I'm ready to go when you are." He said. "Alright then! Let's go kick some ass!!!" After Schwartz place a red rose on Meian's mother grave, he disappeared to warn Domon. When he found him in the Guiana (I dunno how to spell it) Islands, he found Domon training. "Ah Schwartz! What the hell are you doing here?" Domon asked. "I came to give you a warning." He said. "A warning? About what?" Wondered Domon. "Beware the fighter who fights with frozen fists. Do not let her beauty fool you, for it matches her strength and skill." Schwartz said. "If it's a Gundam Fighter..I can beat em." He said. "Don't underestimate this fighter or you will regret it." Schwartz warned, and disappeared. 


End file.
